It's Independence Day!
by littledemonpixie
Summary: How will the JAG family spend the forth? UPDATED!
1. Admiral Accidents and Desserts

****

It's Independence Day!

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: AL the characters that are mentioned belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Please don't sue me, it's not like I have much anyway.

Author's Note: 

In this story the times are in ZULU and that if you don't know is five hours ahead of Eastern Time. Therefore to find the real time just subtract five. Also I brought back some of the older characters just for the heck of it. This story was also written before Mattie came into Harm's life. In my mind the Meredith scandal (gasp) never occurred. And just for my own happiness Paraguay NEVER happened either, (wink wink) So you can basically set this story where it is appropriate and coincides with the JAG timeline. Thank you taking time to read this and all manner of feedback is much appreciated.

****

JAG Headquarters

1840 ZULU

July 3

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. walked back into the bullpen with a bag of Beltway Burgers in one hand and juggling his cover and a bulging file in the other.

"Hey Mac open up. I've got lunch." Harm called through the door. Almost instantly Mac's smiling face appeared form behind the door.

"What did you bring me Stickboy?" She remarked teasingly.

"The biggest burger they had with everything on it and a nice salad for me."

"Sounds good and is that the Rhode's case file?" Harm nodded and gave her flyboy grin and stood there just staring at her as she walked back to her desk. Harm found himself doing that a lot lately. Mac's voice pulled him out of his semi erotic reverie. "Hey Sailor, we got to get work and is there something on my uniform because you sure were staring hard." Mac grinned.

"Uh, no there's nothing on your uniform now let's get to work."

****

20 minutes later

"Sir, Ma'am, may I come in?" Harriet said from the threshold.

"Sure lieutenant what do you need?" Harm asked looking up from the file.

"Well I was wondering if one or both of you could bring a dessert tomorrow for the barbecue?" Harriet replied hopefully.

"Well," Mac began and then in unison Harm and Mac finished, "I've got to go to the air port tonight." Harriet's hopeful look vanished and was replaced with a disappointed one.

"Oh well guess I can find someone else. Enjoy your trip." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Darn I thought that this time I'd finally get them together. Harriet thought sadly. With a sigh she turned on her heel, 

"Harriet, do you think you could feed two more? Because I'm picking up Gran and I assume that Mac is picking up Chloe."

"Yes I am picking up Chloe and Harm and I would be glad to bring something." Mac chimed in smiling sweetly.

"Oh ma'am you're a blessing, but are you sure it's okay with the commander?" 

Harriet turned to face Harm who was opening his mouth to protest when Mac gave him the 'You are going to and that's final.' look. Slowly he nodded and flashed that signature grin.

"Well then see you tomorrow Sir, Ma'am." Harriet replied and she lightly skipped out of the room, satisfied that her plan was finally underway.

"Mac what in the hell are you smoking! We can't fix something for tomorrow, we have things to do people to see and need I remind you about all those cases we have to review and we both know you can't cook."

"Hello Flyboy! If we're being honest you can't cook either! Besides I sure Mrs. Rabb could help us and we don't have to do it until tomorrow morning." Mac snapped back quickly, but when she saw Harm's very frustrated face she continued more gently,

"Harm we can review those cases later. You need a break and it's a holiday weekend so at least try to have some fun okay?"

Harm slumped in his chair and nodded just like a little boy obeying his mother. He sat there for a minute before asking a now seated Mac,

"So who's going to be there?"

"Well, Tiner, Gunny, Sturgis, Bobbi, the Admiral, Meredith, ummm, Webb's out of the country, then there's us and now Chloe and Mrs. Rabb. I think that's it."

She replied causally as she flung her pen at the ceiling a little too hard and it stuck up there. Swearing under her breath she stood and much to Harm's shock and enjoyment clambered up on her desk careful as not to bump any files as she jumped up to try and grab it. Since jumping and high heels REALLY don't mix when she came down she lost her balance and began her tumble to the floor. Harm always the knight in shining armor that he is caught her, well almost. They tumbled to the floor in a heap along with all of Mac's neatly organized files laying scattered all over the tile floor.

Once they untangled themselves and were sitting on the floor then did Mac say something.

"Oh, Damn! It took me two days to get all this squred away and now look at it! It will take me forever to get this cleaned up. I guess I had better start now." 

She whined and with that she jumped up, just a little too quickly and just to make matters worse she then slipped on one of the papers and fell once more onto Harm who was slammed back on the tile floor to groan with pain.

"Were you two trying out a new filing technique or am I simply witnessing rather physical fraternization in the Colonel's office?"

A rather relaxed Admiral said softly taking in the scene. Papers were everywhere; Harm was lying on the floor with a tousle-haired Mac on top of him and her skirt bunched up much higher than it should be.

Having partially recovered from the shock of the events Mac jumped up and swaying slightly snapped to pulling Harm up with her. What she didn't realize until she was half way up was that her short hair was tangled in Harm's gold wings.

"Ouch! Um I mean hello sir, um-sorry sir we were um," She said through gritted teeth as she tried to stand at attention with out ripping out her hair.

The Admiral raised an eyebrow as he fought back the laughter that was tempting to overwhelm him.

"Commander, Colonel, what I saw in this office today I never wish to see again. Now you have one minute to explain yourselves," He paused should he continue? Hell Yeah make 'em sweat a bit. He then continued "and if I don't like what I hear then I will write you up on fraternization charges. Oh and Colonel for God's sake at ease."

Mac relaxed eagerly and as she leaned on Harm she continued to fiddle with her hair but it didn't help since Harm and his cologne were reason enough to distract her.

She tried to focus in and listen to what Harm was saying and she happened to catch the tail end of it as Harm slid his arm around her waist slyly.

"So that is why we are in such a state now sir and the objective has still not been reached."

At this Harm pointed up to the ceiling at the pen.

"Well at least it's not a bullet hole." The Admiral responded and he stood on Mac's chair and then on to her desk and with a slight tug he pulled out the pen and jumped down gracefully. Then handing the pen back to Mac he glanced down and upon seeing Harm's arm he left the office with a large smile creeping over his face.


	2. Car Trouble and Gold Wings

****

It's Independence Day!

By: Comm. Butler

See Chapter I for disclaimer

Author's note: Here it is part II hope you enjoy it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~JAG Head Quarters

2300 ZULU

Same Day

The rest of Mac's day had been a long one. The Admiral incident, Harm's teasing about it and just Harm in general and her semi erotic thoughts of him. She had also found she had huge run in her pantyhose and had been in court the entire afternoon without knowing it was there. So that was what Harm was stifling a laugh in court for. She thought bitterly as she thrust her keys into the ignition of her Corvette. Thankfully she had gotten Harm's wings out of her hair before court but she hadn't given them back yet and she didn't really want to she wanted to put them under her pillow and keep them forever. She laughed at this thought but stopped short when her 'Vette wouldn't start. That's when Harm was heading towards his SUV. She tried the engine again and it sputtered and died.

"Damn!" She cursed and fell back into her seat. She sat for a minute and fingered Harm's wings, which she had pulled out of her purse.

"Having car trouble Jarhead?" said a voice beside her. She jumped and was relieved to see Harm's face next to her.

"You surprised me Harm, I thought you left and I was just thinking and yes I am having car trouble."

"Well I haven't left yet and I always make sure you are on your way before I go."

Oh how sweet he's such a gentleman. Mac thought, and was pulled out of her reverie once more by Harm.

"You thinking about me again?" Harm noted seeing Mac's hand still fingering the wings in her hand.

"In your dreams Sailor! And don't let your ego get the better of you. Oh wait it already has." Mac teased. She was glad couldn't see her blushing face.

Harm frowned and retorted,

"How many times do I have to tell you don't want to be in my dreams. Now just give me back my wings, I got fried for not wearing them in court today and let me drive you to the airport, okay?"

"Okay Flyboy and after we pick up Chloe then we can come back and get my things and my car." She said quickly and then realized how anxious she sounded at riding with him to the airport. Harm didn't seem to notice her enthusiasm. He just opened his passenger door to let her climb in.


	3. Dizzy Marines and Airports

****

It's Independence Day!

By: Comm. Butler

See part I for disclaimer

Author's note: While I'm at it I am posting this part too. I REALLY appreciate the feedback and plenty more is welcome! Now sit back and enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dulles International Airport

0005 ZULU

"Gate B6, This is it Mac and are you sure your okay, I mean after that dizzy spell in Security and not to mention those times you looked like you were about to collapse at JAG today. What I mean is do you want to sit down?" Harm asked worriedly.

"Harm I'm fine now let's get Chloe and get to the other end of the airport to get Mrs. Rabb." Mac replied wearily. She then took a step only to cling to Harm as her head spun.

"You're fine huh? Yeah right. Now I'll put my arm around you so you don't do that again." 

Mac reluctantly agreed and they walked over to where the passengers were disembarking. When it seemed that all the passengers had gotten off Mac's eyes darted around. 

"Harm where's Chloe? Did you see her, or did we miss her or did she miss her connection or…worse." Mac was almost in a panic and they turned around Harm still keeping a strong arm around her waist. She wasn't anywhere to be seen for that matter.

"Mac!" Came a squeal of delight from behind them. They both quickly spun around to see a grinning Chloe jogging toward them.

"Chloe! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Mac said relieved as she untangled herself from Harm and pulled Chloe into a bear hug.

"So Mac who's your new Sailor? … Harm! No way, no way where's the ring and why didn't I know huh?" Chloe said as she took Mac's hand and looked for the diamond that Mac wished was on her finger. (Instead of in Harm's sock drawer collecting dust like she had seen when she was looking for a sweatshirt she could wear when she was last over at his apartment.) When Chloe saw that there was no ring to be found, her face fell.

"Hey Chloe don't so down remember what I told you, and with that in mind, he might have to soon because he'll have to push the baby carriage."

It was Harm's turn to be surprised and his eye shot up to meet Mac's and his mouth was hanging open and he finally choked out,

"What, when, how umm?"

Mac threw a sly smile to Chloe and a wink. At this Chloe and Mac burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing? I don't think this is funny at all it could cause some serious problems!"

"Gotcha Harm!" The girls chorused.

"So you mean Mac that your not…you won't…I'm not…." Harm babbled.

When Mac nodded Harm looking embarrassed and slightly disappointed, chuckled and grinned sheepishly.

"Nice try you had me for a minute."

"No we had you all the way and if we had waited another minute you would be strutting around proud as a peacock." Mac teased.

"Whatever now let's go get Gran and get out of here I'm bushed." Harm said and began to walk away.

"Aye, Aye Sir!" Chloe said throwing Harm a mock salute.

As they walked towards the opposite end Mac questioned, "Chloe do we have to get your luggage?"

"No I brought one carryon and plenty of money. I figured we would go shopping for new clothes anyway." She stated matter of factly.

Chloe continued to chatter away happily about her life, Mac was only half listening. Inside her heart was going a mile a minute as she thought, I feel like a family with Harm and Chloe, I wish it was true but he and I can't be like that ever and he probably couldn't 'let go' anyway. At that moment Chloe's voice popped into her head singing, 'Harm and Mac sittin' a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love than comes marriage then comes Harm with the baby carriage.' Mac felt a smile spread over her face.

"Hello Mac are you listening?" The present Chloe's voice filtered into her reverie and Mac was reluctantly pulled back to reality and she responded, "Of course I was listening. I think that Harm's the one not listening, are you Harm?" Mac said over her shoulder to Harm who was a few paces behind her. Mac was sure Harm had been more focused on her ass than on what she was saying when it took him a minute to reply, "Huh what did you say?"

Mac rolled her eyes and picked up the pace to catch up with Chloe who had sped up because it was "boring" to watch them make gaga eyes at each other. As she sped up Harm resumed in watching her figure and silently commenting on how her uniform fit in all the right places and how the green accented her olive skin and he could have sworn that she had had her uniform tailored to leave just enough to imagination. I wonder exactly what she looks like without that uniform on. Whoa Harm down! She is your best friend and partner and dress whites and gold wings won't fly with her even if they are yours. He found himself reminding him of that fact even more often lately.

When they finally reached Gate B56 people were already disembarking.

"Harm I don't feel so good again I think it was that burger can we sit down?" Mac groaned suddenly. Harm looked around quickly but there wasn't an open seat in sight so he placed his arm around her once more and pulled her to rest against his chest she gladly leaned into him and closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne. She couldn't quite name it though.

"Hey Gran over here." Mac heard Harm say loudly as he waved his free hand. Mac straightened up to see Harm's grandmother happily making her way over to them. Harm could see where he had gotten some of his features from and the smile on Sarah Rabb's face was renascent of Harm's.

"Well Harm dear how are you and I see you have been busy." She said eyeing Chloe and Mac with supreme interest. "Um Gran this is Mac and Chloe who is here for the week." Harm answered slightly confused. 

"Oh Harm I know who Mac is but I will say that the picture of her in your wallet hardly does her justice."

Mac still noting Harm's confusion covered, "Well thank you ma'am I didn't know that Harm took me everywhere with him considering we are only best friends and partners. Although Harm never ceases to amaze me." At this statement Chloe giggled and Mrs. Rabb looked embarrassed for assuming something more.


	4. Grandmothers, Towels and Kisses

****

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0220 ZULU

Harm dear where is your Bible?" Gran asked from Harm's bedroom.

"It's in the nightstand Gran." Harm replied while he finished rearranging the pillows on the couch that would be his home for the next few days.

Harm's Bedroom

Sarah Rabb stepped over to the nightstand next to Harm's bed. Inside she found a Beretta 9mm sidearm, the Bible and a small pile of pictures. The first three were of Harm's father, and the rest of the family. The next ones were of the JAG Core and the last three were of none other than Mac at Harriet's wedding, the NATO Ball and at the softball game. Not thinking Gran asked, " Harm you love Mac don't you?"

Harm's sleepy voice filtered in from the living room, "Yes Gran I do very much."

With that Harm rolled over on the couch and fell asleep to dream of one very gorgeous Marine Colonel. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1215 ZULU

July 4

Harm awoke to the sound of a skillet and the sun shining through his eyelids.

"Grandson get your lazy butt up I've got breakfast almost ready!" Came Gran's voice in is his ear.

"Ugh just five more minutes Gran please." He groaned pulling a pillow over his head; he had been having a rather detailed and very pleasant dream about Mac and really wanted to finish it.

"No way young man now you get up and shower and get ready and be hungry, understood?" And just to empathize her point she pulled back the blankets and threw them on a chair. Realizing he had lost Harm padded off to the bathroom.

Harm had just climbed out of the shower when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Gran." Harm called stepping out towards the door clad only in his towel.

"Harm I wouldn't answer it in that." Gran gestured toward the towel.

"Why? It's probably just Bud or Sturgis it's not like it's going to be…" Before Harm could open it both Mac and Chloe stepped inside.

"Hello Harm since no one was answering I thought I would let myself in and…I..I.." Mac was chattering but stopped as she absorbed in the image of Harm standing in the doorway semi wet and towel clad. Oh WOW! Is he damn sexy or what? Mac thought as she slipped into R rated fantasy world.

"Hey Harm that towel looks good on you and Mac seems to like it a lot, oh and it's slipping." Chloe commented a huge smile on her face. Mac quickly snapped out of her fantasies to realize that she had 1000-watt grin on her face. Harm quickly rescued his slipping towel and stood there just turning redder by the second.

"Alright you two quit fondling each other with your eyes, Chloe come sit at the table, and Mac I think that you can handle pancakes, and for God's sake Harmon don't stand there like an idiot don some clothing please, I don't care if when your alone you go o-natural." This statement alone caused Mac to bite her lip and think, Does he go around naked when I'm not here and if he does it would be a sight to see! She tuned back in when Gran finished, "But you have an apartment full of women now be a gentleman and go make yourself presentable." 

With that said she sat down at the table and began conversing with Chloe while Mac busied herself in the kitchen and Harm went to put on clothes.

Harm dressed quickly in a blue button down shirt and jeans and when he returned he saw Mac pouring juice and he decided it was time to pay her back for walking in this morning. So he silently snuck up behind her and with a loud "Gotcha!" He grabbed her around the waist and picked her a few inches off the ground, causing the glass she was filling to shatter on the floor.

"RED LIGHT RABB!!" Mac tried to snarl but it came out as more of a giggle. She couldn't be mad at him besides she liked being in his arms. So she gave him a playful slap across the face and bent over to pick up the pieces of glass. Then after deposing of them and cleaning up the juice she took the remaining glasses of juice and walked over to the table with Harm at her heels.

"So Mac I see you are feeling much better today." Harm stated lightly. As they finished up breakfast. 

"She should be, she spent half the night puking her guts out!"

"Chloe we're at the table!" Mac reprimanded through gritted teeth.

"See I told you burgers were bad for you. You should have had the salad yesterday."

Harm stated.

Mac rolled her eyes and took hers and Harm's plates over to the sink before replying,

"Chloe's right I do feel much better after being up half the night and are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"To the store Sailor are you deaf? We need to get the ingredients for the fudge that Gran is making for Bud and Harriet's barbecue this afternoon." 

"Okay then let's go." Harm said standing and grabbing Mac's keys they headed out the door.

**Albertson's Parking Lot**

1425 ZULU

"There it's all in now let's get back and make this." Harm said heading to the driver's side. "Well come on we've got cooking to do." He added putting the keys in the ignition. It purred to life. Last night they had figured out that there was a piece of dirt in the ignition so the Corvette wouldn't start so a little cleaning and it was ready for the road. Mac climbed in on the other side and they made their way out of the parking lot. They were almost out when Harm slammed on the brakes.

"Fireworks! Score! Hey Mac could we get some please?" Harm pleaded like little AJ and he flashed her a Flyboy grin for effect. Her heart flip-flopped as he smiled and she reluctantly nodded her head. He acts just like a child sometimes. She thought as she saw the joy in his eyes. The same joy that was there when they had battled in court, when they danced and when he was flying or anywhere near planes. 

When they were in the little stand Harm picked up fireworks left and right handing them to her as he looked. When he seemed satisfied they walked up to pay and Harm leaned over to the clerk and asked with a wink, "You still got any of the good stuff left?" "We got everything…" the man checked his ID "…Commander"

"Well then some of everything else you got and plus 4 M80s."

"Yes Sir." 

Harm handed the man his Visa and they paid and headed out Mac scolding him all the way. 

"Harm you spent a fortune! Some of the stuff you bought you can't even set off in this state! And how might I ask are you going to use all of these?"

"I'm going to give most of them to Little AJ and besides Keeter wanted some and he can't get them when he's in the middle of the Pacific." Harm answered simply.

Then climbing into Mac's Corvette they headed back to his apartment to get ready for the afternoon's events. Even though they weren't sure what they might hold.

****

The Roberts Home

2030 ZULU

Standing on the doorstep Harm, Mac, Chloe, and Gran, heard Harriet's voice from the other side, "Come on in!"

"Hello Harriet, happy forth and we brought some fudge." Mac said opening the door and letting everyone in and closed it behind her.

Harriet bustled over and took the pan from Gran and set it in the kitchen. Harriet this is my grandma Sarah and I believe you already know the rest of us."

"Only too well Sir." Harriet giggled and before she could continue and small voice interrupted.

"Unca Harm! Unca Harm!" AJ squeaked happily from the steps, and not wanting to finish descending he jumped before the last steps. Harm caught him easily and set him on the floor.

"Unca Harm can we go fly in a…a… Tomcat today, pleease?"

Harm kneeled down and answered him; "Not today Buddy but, Aunt Mac and I brought you something." He then pulled out a wrapped bundle and handed it to AJ who quickly ran out side with it and every one followed suit.

"Cool, fireworks!" AJ gasped unwrapping the bundle on the grass. Harm and Mac smiled as they joined the others on the grass.

"Mommy, Daddy look what Auntie Mac and Unca Harm got me." AJ boasted proudly as he ran over to Bud who took one from him and looked at it.

"Sir, Ma'am, these are, well you can't set them off here or in the state." Bud commented and then answered AJ who was asking if they could set them off. "Yes, AJ we will set them off later. Now say thank you." Bud promised anyway.

AJ trotted over to Harm and giving him hug said "Thank you." AJ grinned, "Oh and you too Auntie Mac." Then surprising Mac he leaned over and planted a big kiss her on the cheek. Then with a smile he said, "See Unca Harm it's not hard to kiss Auntie Mac I did." AJ remarked proudly. Harm's eyes were wide and he said "AJ! You weren't supposed to tell everyone, but since you did it I guess I'll have to kiss her now. We'll let Aunt Mac see who kisses better and if you win we go flying next weekend and I if I win we go flying next weekend, okay." Harm and AJ shook hands and the bet was on.

"Well are you going to kiss me Sailor?" Mac asked, waiting.

Here goes nothing! 

Harm pulled Mac close and their lips met in a gentle kiss, which quickly deepened, as Mac put her arms around his neck. They were now oblivious to the outside world it was just Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie. Two lovers lost in their own desires. 

They were pulled back to reality by a little voice making gagging noises and the catcalls and clapping from everyone else. Mac pulled away gasping for breath and like Harm who was also breathless turned a very bright shade of crimson.

"Yuck that was gross you guys!" AJ exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

"Well Mac you're not a bad kisser, now what is the verdict counselor?"

"Well thanks Harm your not so bad yourself and I think just for that last comment I find AJ the winner. You had better fuel up your plane Flyboy. Oh and one other thing, they don't teach us how to kiss in basic training they teach us how to kill."

"Well I'd love to see you kill me or at least beat the crap out of me."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Mac inquired standing.

When Harm nodded Mac quickly threw a right cross to his jaw and a quick elbow in the stomach and concluded with a swift uppercut to his nose.

"Now Harm watch your step." Mac smiled standing next to him. She then kicked the back of his knees, which sent him to the ground flat on his back. As he lay there Mac 's sandaled foot hovered over his groin threateningly.

"Ma'am please don't do it." Tiner pleaded from the side.

"Uh, everyone um can I have your attention please? Umm Hello? Oh Hell. ATTENTION ON DECK!" Harriet finally shouted. Everyone snapped two except for Harm Mac and the Admiral. "Okay now that I have your attention the Beltway has been closed due to an eighty car pileup." She continued.

"What?!" Mac gasped bringing her foot down on Harm in shock.


	5. Goodnights and Little AJ

****

Author's Note: Well here it is Part five, I really hope you enjoy it and I can't wait for your reviews! I know there were a couple of you who were wondering where the romance was so you got it. It's right here in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and your feed back is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax and prepare for some very shippery business!

Roberts Home

Same Time

Harriet had proceeded to tell them about the accident and everyone had decided that it would be easier if they just stayed at the Robert's over night since the accident wouldn't be cleared up until tomorrow anyway.

Harm and Mac were now inside sitting on the couch. Harm had ice on where Mac had landed a rather well placed foot. Mac sat next to him, when he stated almost absent-mindedly.

"You know Mac this week is really not going well for me."

"Why is that?" Mac implored.

"Well for starters, our case load is bigger than ever, the Admiral thinks that well you and me well we… umm, anyway then my Gran invites you over this morning without telling me and needless to say I was embarrassed,"

"Finally I've embarrassed the great Harmon Rabb!" Mac said playfully.

Harm pretended not to hear and continued, 

"Then I just got the crap beaten out of me by a marine in front of everyone that I work with and I didn't even get to throw a punch."

"Well at least it was a pretty marine and you wouldn't have hit me anyway."

Harm nodded, she was right, even though she did get him where it counts, he would never lay a hurtful hand on her.

"And now to top it off we get to spend at night at the Robert's because of the accident on the Beltway." He complained leaning his head back onto the couch, and tossing the ice on to the table.

"Well Harm think of it this way, the more cases we get the better lawyers we become. Second, let the Admiral think what he wants we know what really happened. The accident this morning well I will say that it is one of the least intelligent things you have done, but it was rather amusing and you should do it more often,"

Harm's head shot up and he started, "Red light,"

Mac's hand silenced him,

"Let me finish, as for the abuse of your ego…and the rest of you well that was partially my fault. I shouldn't have egged you on knowing that you can't resist a challenge. As for the accident on the Beltway I can't help that, but I think we will survive." Mac finished. She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Then quickly standing she said, "There I kissed you are you all better now?"

Harm grinned sheepishly and nodded and followed her back outside.

****

Robert's home

0430 ZULU

The remainder of the afternoon and evening was spent in laughter, eating and when it was dark enough they set off AJ's fireworks. Now everyone was slightly nervous as to the sleeping arrangements for the night.

"Alright everyone let's get this over with." Harriet said as everyone gathered around.

"Okay here's the way's it going to work, Mrs. Rabb you get first pick."

"Harriet, I'll take that very comfortable recliner in the living room and save the beds for all the lovebirds here tonight."

"Alright then, the Admiral and Meredith you can have the guest room on the left side of the upstairs hall. Tiner and Gunny you can camp out in little AJ's room." Gunny didn't look extremely overjoyed about this but Tiner gave AJ a high five and smiled. "Sturgis, Bobbi you can have the fold out couch and Chloe since you are the shortest you have the loveseat and Commander, Colonel you get the other guestroom upstairs, if there are no objections?" 

There were none of course because, everyone but Harm and Mac were thinking, Get those two in a room together and they just might finally get their heads out of their sixes and see what we see. 

Everyone turned then to head off to their temporary beds when Harriet added,

"Goodnight everyone and Have fun! It's Independence Day!" When she said this she was looking directly at Harm and Mac who were looking slightly confused in the dim outdoor lighting. Harm had a relaxed arm around Mac's shoulders and they just stood there unmoving until Harriet cleared her throat.

"Well looks like we'll be bunking together again Marine." Harm teased.

"Ha-Ha very funny sailor let's just hope you don't have cold feet." Mac stated and walked into the house,

****

20 minutes later

Mac stood outside Bud and Harriet's bedroom door; she had just gotten a bouncy Chloe to lay down and close her eyes and to quit chitchatting with Harm's grandmother.

Her mind flashed back to the Robert's den just minutes ago.

***Flashback***

As Mac turned to head up stairs Mrs. Rabb said,

"It will be nice to have another Sarah in the family someday and just think I may even be a great-grandmother someday too. Also may I say you have a wonderful maternal instinct."

"Oh Mrs. Rabb you've got it all wrong," Mac had begun to defend herself when the older Sarah cut in, "Don't deny what everyone already knows and what my grandson wants most. You are only one for him and that's all I'm sayin', goodnight granddaughter to be."

***End Flashback***

"Umm, Harriet it's me Mac, can I borrow a nightshirt." Mac asked softly through the door.

"Of course ma'am, just a minute." Harriet replied on the other side. Harriet opened a drawer and after rummaging for a minute she smiled slyly and pulled something out.

"Here you are ma'am it's all that would fit you I think."

Harriet handed Mac the garment and closed the door again. Mac then walked briskly down the hall to the guestroom with Mrs. Rabb's voice in her head.

Opening the door as quietly as possible her eyes fell on a boxer clad Harm dozing on the bed. As she pulled the door around she thought, This is definitely going to be a night to remember. She then carefully removed her halter-top and shorts and standing clad only in unmentionables she picked up the garment Harriet had given her. It turned out to be a spaghetti strap nightie made from red silk with a lace trim. She couldn't stop the giggles thinking about when Harriet had probably worn it as she pulled it over her head.

"What's so funny Mac." Harm asked in a pretend sleepy voice even though he already knew. Mac jumped, "Harm I thought you were sleeping and man is this low cut. However Harriet ever wore it is beyond me." Mac noted eyeing herself in the mirror it exposed a little too much skin for her liking. Sighing she climbed into the bed next to Harm. They said their goodnights and Harm turned off the lamp and they were thrown into darkness. 

Mac had barely had her eyes shut when she felt Harm silently slip his arms around her and pull her close.

"Harm what are you doing?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Filling in for Jingo so you don't get lonely." He whispered into her ear.

"Well if you're going to do a good job you've got to give me a goodnight kiss." Mac whispered back and turned over in his arms to face him. Harm sighed and softly brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Mac pulled away quickly both slightly shocked and pleased.

"Oh Mac I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought you were…" Harm stumbled.

"Shh, no need to apologize." She paused holding a finger to his lips before finishing, 

"I was hoping you would do that and now that you have I'm going to be honest and very blunt, I love you and everything you've ever done stupid or intelligent I have loved you just the same. That kiss this afternoon and the one just now and every other one we've shared has confirmed what my heart told me all along that I love you Harmon Rabb and I always will. I just wanted you to know I hope it's not too late for that."

Harm stared at her stunned. Had he just heard what he thought he did? Did she love him like he loved her? He guessed so.

Mac's face went from relief to concern upon noting Harm's silence. Great job Sarah! You screwed it up again and just when you might have had a chance too. Mac's little voice scolded herself. She was so caught up in her mental scolding and missed the first things Harm said but that didn't matter she tuned in just in time to hear him say what she needed to hear,

"Mac I'm not really good at this kind of stuff but I want you to know that I love you just as much and if possible more. Remember that night in Norfolk, I was kissing you, Sarah Mackenzie not Diane at first I thought it was Diane then I realized there was a difference and a large one at that. Then the night on the ferry I said I wasn't ready to let go and I wasn't but I am now and that night at your engagement party when I told you that there was always someone to love you. That's entirely true. I do love you and that kiss this afternoon, as well as the others, well that was the kick I needed to get my head out of my six and see what I really wanted. You Sarah are what I want, what I love and need for the rest of my life."

"Oh Harm!" 

Mac didn't wait, didn't ask for permission she just flung her arms around him and kissed him so much it made his head spin. Harm wrapped her up in his arms and continued the kiss with the pure passion that only true love could conjure. Harm's hands caressed Mac's exposed skin and when they reached the thin strap of the gown he pulled it down slowly as he trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"Harm not here, not with the Admiral just across the room and," Mac protested softly it was quickly silenced by Harm's lips on hers again.

"I… suppose… you're…right…but…I," Harm agreed between kisses.

"Unca Harm… Auntie Mac, are you awake?" Came a small voice from the doorway. Harm groaned with displeasure as he let go of Mac and turned on the bedside lamp.

"What is it sweetie?" Mac cooed recognizing the voice and sitting up pulled the straps of the gown up. Little AJ waddled up in his footie PJs and his teddy bear reached his small arms up to Mac. Mac glanced at Harm who was looking slightly put out.

"I had a bad dream Auntie Mac. Mr. Tiner and Gunny were snoring. Mommy said to go back to sleep. It was dark downstairs and there were funny noises coming from Grampa AJ's room, so I, what so funny Unca Harm?" AJ demanded upset; Harm was so laughing hard he was turning red. Mac was biting her lip to keep from laughing too. She then quickly scooped AJ up in her arms and set him in her lap and asked, "Harm I don't see what's so funny about this AJ had a bad dream and all you can do is laugh?"

"Yeah!" AJ squeaked and Mac whispered to Harm, 

"Stop laughing the Admiral can do whatever he was doing whenever he wants he is the Admiral after all."

"Can I sleep in here with you guys please?" AJ whined bringing attention back onto himself.

"Sure you can we'll be bunkmates." Harm answered smiling a little reluctantly.

"Just like in the Navy. Cool!" AJ exclaimed as he wiggled out of Mac's arms and on to her other side. "Scoot over Auntie Mac you're hogging the covers." AJ stated snuggling under the sheets.

"Why aren't you in the middle between your uncle and me?"

"Cause Unca Harm's got cold feet. Brr!" AJ shivered. Mac laughed.

"Well goodnight everyone." Harm said turning off the lamp and lying back down wrapped his arms around Mac as he laid a soft kiss on her cheek and added, "I love you." To which she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.


	6. Promises and Cameras

****

Part Six

Author's Note: Here it is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. Please send me feedback of any kind, I love to hear from you. Any grammar mistakes are mine so feel free to correct me on them.

Robert's Home

1315 ZULU

July 5

When Harm awoke he found himself next to little AJ and an empty space where Mac had been lying empty. He rolled out of bed silently amazed by the night's events. Mac, his Marine loved him, they still needed to figure out all their feelings and how things were going to work out but it was a start.

He descended the stairs with a light heart and still in his boxers, he was too happy to have Mac as his to remember his state of garments. When he heard noises coming from the kitchen he went in there to investigate.

Standing at the sink was Mac bathed in the early morning light with a far off look on her face.

"Good morning Mac and what is my ninja-girl thinking about today?" He whispered as he encircled his arms around her waist.

"The future and what it holds for…" she paused.

"For us." Harm finished for her. Mac leaned against him and sighed.

"Yes for us what does it hold. I'm worried what if with regs and…" Mac turned and faced him but before she could say another word Harm kissed her softly and then answered,

"Let's not worry about that now, lets focus on what we've got right here right now and we will last of that I'm sure. Come Hell or water high I'll be right with you and we will tackle anything that the Navy and the Marine Corps can throw at us and I don't care what the UCMJ says, I love you and that's all there is to it."

"I guess you're right, but can I at least ask you one thing though. Tonight can we pick up where we left off last night? Chloe and Gran can stay at my place and well," Mac whispered seductively into his ear.

"Mac why don't we wait until they leave and we can have more than just one night, but I promise that we can get started on that family of yours as soon as possible."

"Okay fine and can we work on the comfortable shoes part too? But now that I've seen the beginning of what dress whites and gold wings can do for me I'm not satisfied, so in the meantime," Mac stood on her tip toes and kissed Harm with meaning and ran her hands through his short untidy hair. Harm just kept kissing her, when from behind him he heard a click and a giggle.

"Yes! Now I have another picture for the scrapbook for you two." A very bubbly Harriet giggled holding a camera and grinning from ear to ear.

Harm and Mac broke apart abruptly.

"Lieutenant!" They hissed through gritted teeth. Harriet's face went from joy to fear and she began to stutter like her husband Bud.

"Lieutenant, I expect that you fill this book with pictures of myself and the Colonel, the love of my life and someday, maybe at a wedding reception," he winked "I expect to see this book and that's an order." Harm tried to keep on his best officer face but his face broke into a big Flyboy grin and hugged a laughing Mac, thankful for the things he had and the things he hoped to have in the future.


	7. Sock Drawers and Rose Gardens

**__**

Epilogue

****

Here is the last part. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry it took so long but my computer was acting up. As you know feedback is highly prized.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0305 ZULU

2 weeks later

Dinner was fabulous and what had occurred afterward was even better. Mac was wrapped up in Harm's arms and dozing lightly.

Ring, Ring, Ring, the telephone's sharp ringing broke the peaceful silence.

"Ugh who is it now!?… Oh Admiral sorry Sir umm I mean hello Sir." Harm sat bolt upright in bed jarring Mac awake.

"I hope I didn't wake you, but I need you and the Colonel to come in and do a thing for the SECNAV and…Webb." Came a tired Admiral's voice from the other end.

"Yes sir I'll give her a call and we can be there in two hours."

"Until then I'll be waiting Commander, Goodbye."

With that Harm hung up and surveyed the room. It was a mess, his dress whites were scattered (he had wore them to humor Mac) and her clothes were all over as well.

"Who was it?" Mac asked sleepily.

"The Admiral, we need to go in in two hours to do something for Webb and the SECNAV. So we had better get ready to go." Harm got out of bed and began picking clothes up off the floor.

As they dressed Mac asked, "Do you think he's figured out about us?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him Mac but we will have to tell him sometime, considering he will want to be one of the first on the guest list."

"Why Harmon Rabb was that a proposal?" Mac questioned and stopped combing her hair.

"Well it can be if you want a diamond for your left hand then yes, I guess it is. I was going to wait until I could take you back to the rose garden but I can't wait" With that Harm reached into his sock drawer and bending down on one knee and asked again the proper way, pulling out a small velvet box,

"Sarah Mackenzie, would you please do the honor in marrying a stubborn, arrogant and extremely lovesick Flyboy and becoming Mrs. Rabb, my wife, and the mother of my children and still stay the same beautiful Marine that I met eight years ago in a rose garden?"

"I don't need a rose garden to help woo me into marrying the most handsome and cockiest Flyboy that I know and love. So yes I would gladly do the honor of becoming Mrs. Rabb and raising…our children and eventually growing old with you, as long as you don't go flying too much and be sure to leave me plenty of plants to water." 

Mac was crying full force now and sniffled as Harm placed the antique diamond that once belonged to his grandmother on her finger. Harm stood and cooed,

"Hey I don't like to see my fiancée cry even if it is out of joy." Mac nodded and Harm leaned in gave her a kiss that was their first as an engaged couple and held the promises of many happy years of love and eternal happiness.

THE END


End file.
